Blueberries, Pineapples, Strawberries Oh My!
by laughingTwiGirl
Summary: A day of shopping at the Farmers Market for fresh fruit can only lead to one thing...


**Blueberries, Pineapples, and Strawberries… Oh, My!**

"So what's with the blueberries, Bella?" Alice asked.

I just shrugged my shoulders and continued to stir the chocolate that I was preparing for tonight's dessert.

"And the apples and the bananas and pineapple and watermelon and…" Alice looked at me from above the fridge door.

"Fruit salad."

"Fruit salad?" she questioned me.

I just shrugged again and whistled my self over to the fridge. Alice stepped aside and folded her arms. I winked at her and proceeded to grab a bowl of fresh strawberries that I had brought from the Farmer's Market the day before.

"You are up to something sister dear," she sang.

"Not really," I giggled, " just making some fruit salad, that's all."

She looked at me, not totally convinced of my reply, then rolled her eyes.

"You know, I really don't think I've ever seen Edward eat any of this stuff before," she said as she sat at the bar across from me.

"There's always a first," I answered her.

After cleaning off the strawberries, I placed a cookie sheet on the counter next to me and one by one, I dipped the tips of the strawberries into the chocolate. After a couple of shakes, I gently laid them down on the cookie sheet and put them back in the fridge to harden the chocolate.

"There," I said as I cleaned out the pot. "Let's go join the guys outside, shall we?"

"Okay, grab another bottle of wine," she said as she jumped off the stool.

I took a bottle from the fridge and quickly took a strawberry from the sheet. We linked arms together and giggled out to the back patio where, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Edward were.

Emmett was cuddled with Rose on the small love seat, his laughter filling our tiny back yard. Jasper and Edward were discussing the importance of grilling the meat and vegetables at a certain temp.

"Is dinner almost ready," Alice complained and fell into one of the chairs. "I'm famished."

"In a few minutes my little pixie," Jasper hummed, joining her.

"That smells so good," I said wrapping my arms around Edward. "I have a special treat for you."

He looked over his shoulder, as I took hold of the strawberry and wiggled it. He flipped over a piece of chicken, turned and faced me.

"Chocolate and strawberry," he smirked, " my two favorite things."

I giggled and held the strawberry up to his lips. He leaned in. His lips parted and his tongue slowly escaped his mouth. I pulled the tip of the strawberry closer to him but his lips found mine instead of the tempting fruit in front of him.

"Would you two get a room." Emmett barked. It didn't make Edward stop, it only pushed him further.

He dipped me back while our tongues made love to each other. His hand slid down to my ass, grabbing and massaging it, to a chorus of moans from our bystanders. We giggled, as he brought me back up and took hold of the strawberry within his teeth. I pulled the stem back and he took the whole strawberry within his mouth. I was tempted to lick the juice flowing from the corner of his mouth, but we put our company through enough for one evening, so I took my finger, wiped the juice, then sucked on my finger, seductively.

As Edward chewed the chocolate covered strawberry and swallowed it, "We do have a room and it's right behind those doors," he explained to Emmett. He kissed me again and then turned back to his cooking.

I winked at Emmett and went back inside to grab the plates, silverware and of course, the fruit salad.

After two more bottles of wine and a delicious dinner, Rose and Alice helped me clean up. We gathered everything from outside, and whisked about the kitchen, as the guys settled into their "man" talk still outside.

"So, Bella," Alice began, "what's with this fruit salad?"

"Jeez, Alice," I said, "it's only fruit."

"And what's up with you, Alice?" Rose looked at her.

"She probably hasn't had any in a while," I giggled, Rose chimed in.

"Well it's true," she seem embarrassed. "Jasper's been really busy lately. Sex is not high on our to-do list, unlike some people in this family."

"Hmmm," Rosalie commented. "Well, I owe my new sex life all to Bella and her little secret."

"Secret?" Alice screeched. "What secret?"

We both looked at Alice, standing there with her hands on her hips, small framed, eyes huge with curiosity, tapping that foot of hers.

"Okay, Okay," I couldn't take it any more. I finished the last tray and handed it to Rose. She quickly dried it off and set it down.

I opened the refrigerator, took out a little bag filled with blueberries and toss the bag to Alice.

"Good catch," I smiled.

"I still don't get it," she asked.

Rose and I looked at each other and I cleared my throat.

"So, you want in on our little secret?"

Alice nodded her head with anticipation.

"What do I have to do? Eat these blueberries or something?"

"No…," I started "get Jasper to eat the blueberries."

"Jazz?" she questioned me.

I just smiled and nodded once.

"And trust me, sister dear," Rose leaned in, "You will be thanking Bella later."

"Has Emmett tried these? And Edward?" Alice looked skeptical.

We both nodded. She looked at the bag, opened it up and popped one in her mouth.

"These things are delicious, Bella," she moaned. "Where on earth did you find them?"

I went back to putting the dishes away, "At the Farmer's Market the other day. You should try it some times. The fruit and vegetables are so fresh and good and cheap too."

"I don't cook," she shrugged her shoulders. "So there's no need for me to go."

"Don't I know that," I mused.

"So what's the deal with blueberries?" she asked again.

"Just get him to eat a few a day and then get back with me," I said not wanting to give any thing away.

"If you say so," she agreed, slightly. As she turned and walked out of the room, Rosalie began to laugh.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Rose asked me.

"Because then the guys would find out and trust me… I really don't want Edward to find out," I told her. "Have you told Emmett the reason why yet?"

"Nope," she said shaking her head.

"Then why should I?" I went back to cleaning up the kitchen.

"Besides, that," Rose began, handing me the plates, "How did you find out about it."

"What, the blueberries?"

She just looked at me. "Yes, the blueberries!"

"I read it on or something. It was like the 7 or something, like that, reasons to get your guy to eat fruit. It was under the Sexual Health section. I was bored."

"I'd say," she laughed. "And the pineapple?"

"That too."

"I'd must admit, Bella, I would never given it much thought, coming from you, that is."

"What's that," I said cleaning off the counter.

"That you of all people would be giving tips on sex," she sighed.

"Surprised! And it's working, right?"

"Like you wouldn't believe it!"

"Well, then, just call me Dr. Sex," I smiled.

We just stood there, laughing. A quick hug between friends and we went back to cleaning the kitchen. I pulled out the chocolate covered strawberries and placed them on a sliver serving tray.

"Ready?" I asked Rose.

"Yep," she said.

We walked out onto the back patio again. I placed the tray on the small end table and joined Edward on one of the loungers. We talked for awhile, until Emmett and Rose decided to head back to their place. Alice and Jasper stayed to finish help cleaning, and then they were gone too. After hugging Alice, I snuck a few strawberries back to our room and waited patiently while Edward locked up the house.

"And what do we have here?" he said strolling into our room.

"A special treat," I winked.

"Indeed," he said. He climbed into the bed, putting the bowl off to the side table and took me into his arms.

**A week later…**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I heard it, but didn't want to answer it. Edward was sprawled up against my back, holding me and moving his fingers slowly around my waist, while I lay on my side.

"Edward… you answer that," I groaned.

He planted a kiss on my shoulder blade, "No."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Seriously… answer it," I whimpered at him.

This time he licked up to my ear and whispered, "No."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Oh for Pete's sake," I started to roll over and he caught me. He pulled me on top of him and kissed me hard. He was hard, as well.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

With the way Edward was kissing me, I forgot about the phone for a brief moment or two, until it started to ring, again.

"Edward…" I panted, "I have…to…oh, never mind."

I pulled him up to a sitting position and rounded my hips towards him, rubbing my wet core against his hardness. He moaned into my mouth lustfully.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I leaned over to his side of the bed, reaching for the phone, as he took my left breast into his mouth, showing it a little love, and my breath hitched as I answered the phone.

"_BLUEBERRIES_!"

"Hey Alice," I said a little out of breath. "Stop Edward."

He pulled my nipple with his teeth, "No."

"Do you know any other word this morning," I giggled.

"No," he smirked. He leaned me back a little and started to plant small kisses on my stomach and around my belly button, while grabbing my ass and pushing me into him more.

"_BLUEBERRIES!"_

"Yes, Alice," I gasped out loud. "Seriously, Edward stop!"

But he didn't, he moved me directly over him and slid inside of me, thrusting as hard as he could.

"Um, Alice, could I call you back?" I asked trying to control myself with each thrust of his hips and licks of his tongue across my chest.

"NO!" she hollered at me. "When you told me to have Jazz eat these things, I thought, okay, this girl has completely lost it. I mean…"

I totally missed every word that escaped her mouth. I was totally lost in my own little world, with Edward leading me down a path of desire. I pulled the phone down a little, careful not to moan directly into Alice's ear, and threw my head back as Edward pulled my breast into his mouth.

Every other word Alice spoke, came through. My answers were muted "yea " or "hmmm" as she went on and on about something.

"Edward," I panted out.

He could hear Alice through the phone and just rolled his eyes, "Hi Alice. Good bye Alice." Just like that, my conversation with Alice ended. Edward grabbed the phone from me, threw it across the room and got back to doing what he loved the most-

Making love to me as long as he could.

After all, eating **BLUEBERRIES** do have their advantages.


End file.
